This invention relates in general to an earth moving machine and, in particular, to a mounting for the scraping blade of an earth moving machine of the crawler type.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to an earth moving machine having an improved blade which is capable of independent or simultaneous movement about three perpendicular axes to accomplish highly effective operational results. Such control of the blade as herein disclosed is coupled with an energy absorbing mounting to efficiently dissipate forces generated during operation of the machine.
In prior art machines of this type, resultant forces applied to the blade by the material being moved are normally transmitted to the machine frame through two connections, one through the pivot between the C-frame and the vehicle frame, the other between the lift cylinders and the vehicle frame. The forces from the blade are transmitted to the C-frame through three connections, one between the blade directly to the C-frame, the second between the blade and hydraulic means to the C-frame, the third between the blade and additional hydraulic means. The blade is controlled by the C-frame in rotating about three mutually perpendicular axes, the first being horizontal to the length of the machine, the second axis being vertical to the C-frame and the third axis being longitudinal to the C-frame. In such known machines, the additional hydraulic means which controls blade rotation about the third axis is not capable of reacting to the force applied to the blade because of its physical orientation and manner of being coupled between the blade and C-frame.
Because of this deficiency, the hydraulic devices of the prior art used to control movement about one of the foregoing perpendicular axes, were required to be of a capacity and size not only sufficient to effect rotational movement of the blade about an axis, but also had to support high forces which the blade generated during the operation of the machine. Thus, hydraulic devices performing this function were required to be relatively large, high capacity cylinders which were economically undesirable, especially when the machine was required to carry out heavy duty operational tasks.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to improve earth moving machines;
Another object of the invention is to improve the mounting and control of movement of a scraping blade;
A further object of the invention is to control movement of the scraping blade about three perpendicularly extending axes;
Still another object of the invention is to transmit forces applied to the scraping blade in part through a hydraulic device controlling movement of the blade about one of three perpendicularly extending axes.
These and other objects are attained in accordance with the present invention wherein there is provided an earth moving machine having an improved mounting for a scraping blade attached thereto. The scraping blade of the machine herein disclosed is capable of undergoing independent or simultaneous rotational movement about three perpendicular axes and applying high forces to material to be moved. Movement about two of these axes is controlled by two separate pairs of hydraulic cylinders. A hydraulic actuator effects movement of the blade about a third axis and acts to transmit a part of the force applied to the blade during operation to the frame of the machine.